Scoot Over, I'm Cold
by GoldenTwilight1
Summary: [Snow Drop, Ha-DaxKo-Mo fluffmush.] Ko-Mo's cold and who better to warm himself up with than Jang Ha-Da himself?


Disclaimer: Snow Drop does not belong to me. If it did it would be full of steamy Ha-Da/Ko-Mo action by now. And it's not.

What does that tell you? ;3;

A/N: Spoiler's for Book #5. Haven't read it yet? Then don't read this. ..

Alright, assuming everyone who hasn't read it has left now, I can give out the rest of the information...and plot...and stuff. Yeeeaaah.

Since the gang plus Hwi-Rim and Sun-Mi are in the mountains, I figured 'HEY! Blanket scenario time, chyess? :D' (Don't question my logic, peon. –shiftyglance-)

Pretend it's not SCORCHING HOT in them thar mountains. Pretend there were two beds in that room too...Jeez, watch me mess it all up.

On a side note: Technically it's not a 'true' blanket scenario as they stay in the room. It's just chilly in there. But...it's LIKE a blanket scenario?

Anyway, onward!

**Scoot Over, I'm Cold **

The room was freezing, that much Ko-Mo was quite aware of. The thin blanket that came with the small bed wasn't helping and he'd be damned if he ever felt his toes again. Ko-Mo sighed and tried to curl into a ball tight enough to preserve what was left of his body heat.

'I wonder how Ha-Da is holding up...' Had Ko-Mo been in a better state of mind, he probably would have hit himself for thinking about the idiot. He glanced over to the bed across from him and glared. Ha-Da looked quite content covered by the flimsy blanket.

'Jerk.' Ko-Mo silently wished Ha-Da would wake up to share in his misery. Perhaps if he glared hard enough Ha-Da would sneeze....

So deep in his musings, Ko-Mo didn't even realize Ha-Da had indeed woken up from the frigid temperatures of the room and was now staring back at him. Ha-Da cocked an eyebrow and waited for the other to say something. When the other didn't say anything for a while he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"What?" Ko-Mo jumped slightly at his voice.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Ha-Da rolled his eyes.

"I mean," He said slowly as if speaking to a child. "What are you staring at me for?" Although he denied it's existence, Ha-Da's heart made a slight jump at the thought that Ko-Mo was staring at him just to stare at him. No motives, no hostility, just staring because—

"It's cold in here." Ha-Da blinked.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Ko-Mo just grumbled something in response and went back to trying to gather body heat. In vain he wrapped the blanket around himself and curled back into a tight ball.

'I won't show weakness, I won't show weakness...' Ko-Mo gave a violent shiver. 'DAMNIT!' He only hoped Ha-Da didn't notice. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on how you look at it.) he had.

"Are you really THAT cold, Ko-Mo?" Ko-Mo mumbled something Ha-Da couldn't quite catch.

"What was that?"

"I said yes, you moron!" Ha-Da clucked his tongue.

"I was only asking, no reason for name-calling you know." Somewhere deep down Ha-Da began to formulate a plan. Ko-Mo may not be a girl but he was still a friend, and Ha-Da (being the chivalrous person that he was, of course) decided he didn't want the poor boy to freeze to death.

"...Shut up." Ko-Mo gave another shiver and, if possible, curled into an even tighter ball. Ha-Da shook his head and deciding to move on to step one.

"If you're that cold, here." He tossed his own blanket on to the shivering ball, hissing slightly when the whoosh of cold air traveled down his exposed skin.

"Ha-Da..what..?"

"You said you were cold, right?"

"Well yes, but, aren't YOU cold now?" Ha-Da glanced over at him. He tried not to shiver.

".....No."

"You ARE cold!" Ha-Da wanted to strangle Ko-Mo right then. Getting cold was the point of this! If Ha-Da got cold, he'd get sick. If he got sick then Ko-Mo would have to take care of him out of sheer guilt and Ha-Da would at least be with Ko-Mo for however long it took to recover. It was a cheap trick, but if that's what it took then he was willing to risk it.

That was, until Ko-Mo decided to bring both blankets and himself over to his bed and plop down beside him.

"Ack! Ko-Mo what're you—MPPH!" Ko-Mo had covered his mouth so as not to wake others in the rooms beside them.

"Would you just shut up? I'm cold and I'm tired, so lay down and don't hog the covers."

Ha-Da just blinked stupidly up at him.

"Er, but..." Ko-Mo shook his head and gently spread the blankets over the two of them, laying down as far away from Ha-Da as possible on the bed. When there was even less warmth than before, Ko-Mo came up with an alternate plan.

"Ha-Da..?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you..." He paused. Could he really do this? Sure it was cold but this was just too strange a situation at the moment.

'But I mean...it's really cold. And he's warm so I guess it's not that big a deal..'

"Can I what?" He took a deep breath before rolling over to where Ha-Da laid stiffly on his back and Hugged him to his shivering body.

"Can you pretend I'm a girl? Just for right now. I'm cold."

There was a pause before strong arms enveloped his waist.

"I guess I can do that. For now." Silently he added that it wouldn't much matter to him anyway. Ko-Mo was still Ko-Mo no matter what gender he was. But, he really didn't need to know that right now.

Maybe when he wasn't so warm or when Ko-Mo didn't feel so right in his arms he'd let Ko-Mo know about his feelings.

As Ko-Mo drifted off to sleep only one thing crossed his mind.

'If Hae-Gi walks in on this in the morning, Ha-Da's going to need someone to take care of his wounds for him.' A brief smile flitted across his face.

'I can do that.'

Owari

Yay! Ko-Mo and Ha-Da fluff-smush-goo feeling fiction.

Wee need more Snow Drop stories, don't you think? ;D –hint hint wink wink-

Please R/R. I need to know if the names got repetitive. ..; -worries-


End file.
